Alfred in Wonderland
by StinnettHe
Summary: Alfred was tumbling down, not knowing where he was. In 1739, Alfred is in attendance to a party when he finds himself in a mystical place filled with crazy cakes, quarreling queens, and a mad hatter with an even madder claim. this is a usuk fic along with other pairings. there is yaoi and this is based off the movie.
1. Prologue

**Hello beautifuls, so this is a new fic that I was inspired to write when I saw a photo so I decided to give it a shot. This as said in the summary based off the movie and is usuk. I am going to be changing a few things, nothing major just added words and scenes so it fits the story. Oh and for those who are reading my other fic I hope you enjoy this and no it won't have the same rule as Every Second Matters. Anywho Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The dream was filled with too much to focus. Eleven year old Alfred twisted and turned in his bed, sweat accumulating on him. He clutched his pillow for purchase. Red and white roses and black hearts filled his vision as an evil laugh of someone so cold occupied his ears. A man appeared in front of him with glowing green-yellow eyes and then he disappeared with a pair of piercing green ones replacing them.<p>

Alfred shot up out of bed, panting heavily, and feeling on the verge of tears. He looked about the room looking for his cousin Mathew, but remembered he had been moved to another room about the house. Alfred swung his legs over the bed causing them to dangle a few feet from the wooden floor. He jumped off the bed with a thud resounding through the wood. His feet pattered as he swung the large door open and stepped out into the velvet hallway. With him he dragged along a small teddy bear he had gotten for his birthday. "Thomas, you're a mad man, do you honestly believe this will work?" asked a voice. Alfred recognized it as one of his dad's business partners who claimed he was a member of the Germanic tribes. "Yes, I do sales will increase tenfold and we will have partners in every major city," Thomas said. Alfred leaned in a bit more to hear his father's voice. It was rich and charm-filled voice always soothed him.

Alfred stepped into view with his bear at his heels. The floor creaked causing the group of men in the room to see who had just intruded. Thomas smiled widely as his blue eyes sparkled. As far as Alfred knew his father was handsome, but looked odd. He had brown hair with blue eyes, an odd combination. Thomas' smile dispersed just as quickly when he saw how solemn Alfred must have looked. He looked at the men before him before returning his gaze back to the eleven year old, "The dream again?" he asked. Alfred nodded, keeping his fears at bay as best as he could. Thomas got up from his chair addressing his business partners holding out his hand towards Alfred, "Come, I won't be long."

* * *

><p>Alfred snuggled into the sheets smiling up at his father. "Now I do say, tell me about the dream," he said resting his hand over Alfred's stomach for reassurance. "Well it started out as always, I'm falling down a dark hole and then a blue caterpillar," Alfred said. "A blue caterpillar?" Thomas asked. Alfred nodded. "And a smiling man with green eyes, he's always going on about a promise," Alfred said with worry filling his eyes. "I don't know about any promise of this, but I promise you'll be safe, don't worry Alfred," Thomas said. Alfred smiled, but it quickly fell, "Do you think I've gone around the bend?" he asked. Thomas felt his son's forehead and mocked worry, "I'm afraid so your insane, mad, off your head," with each word spoken Thomas tickled Alfred's sides causing him to giggle, "But I'll let you in on a secret." He said. Alfred lifted slightly, "What?" Thomas leaned in close with a small smile, "All the best people are." Alfred smiled and threw his arms around his father's neck pulling him into a tight embrace which was returned with just as much love.<p>

"Now good night Alfred, I'll see you in the morning," Thomas said blowing out the candle and shut the door. Alfred listened to the fading footsteps, when they faded away Alfred fell back asleep, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong> So I hope you like it and please review. Stay beautiful<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

** Hello, so I'm posting this right after the prologue because I'm like that. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>7 years later:<em>

Alfred felt like he was falling, tumbling down, down, and down the unknown abyss. His morning had started out fine,

"Alfred, dearie please straighten up and smile," Kat pleaded. Alfred sat up in the carriage, trying to look interested in the party they were about to attend. Kat, his caretaker, started straightening his vest and shirt. He couldn't help, but look down at her. As kind and good-hearted as Kat was, men tended to be distracted by her.

She was beautiful, if not clumsy. She was tall with platinum-blonde, short hair, blue eyes, and a bosom that was far too generously given to her. Alfred didn't mind, he didn't like Kat in that manner, but he was still kind to her none the less. "Wait, hold on, Alfred where is your undershirt," Kat said with her accent breaking through, she was from Ukraine. She bent down, exposing much of her breast, forcing Alfred to look away, blushing slightly. Kat pulled up the legs on his brown trousers. He wore a pink and white striped sock with a plaid one. "Alfred! You're not matching either," Kat said pulling down the legs.

Alfred crossed his arms, "I'm against it," he said with pride. Kat sat back up in her seat, "But you're not properly dressed." Alfred looked at her. "And who's to say what is proper, if proper was for us to wear a codpiece, would you wear it?" he asked her. She paled slightly, "Alfred." He looked out the window. "Father would've laughed," he said solemnly. "Alfred, did you get enough sleep last night?" she asked leaning forward. Alfred rested a hand on the door, "No, it's always been the same ever since I can remember, is it normal for people to always have the same dreams?" he asked looking to his caretaker for answers. Kat looked about the carriage, "I wouldn't know, here," she said taking a small locket from her neck. She placed it in Alfred's hands. Kat tilted Alfred's chin to face her, "Now can you manage a smile?" Alfred put on his most confident smile he had, earning one from Kat. "Wait, will mother be in attendance?" he asked. Kat sighed looking out the window, "I'm afraid so Alfred and before you ask no we can't just not go they will notice us never arriving." Alfred sighed looking out to the white mansion ahead.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked around him. The mansion stood proud and tall, with sparkling white walls and flowers lining them. Alfred ran keeping close to Kat, until they reached the party in the backyard. Everything was decorated white, the dance floor, balloons, everything. They came up to Mr. Honda, Thomas' youngest business associate. Mr. Honda was only 35 and owned much of the business. Alfred's mother Rachel thought it best to give the company to him as he was in the family for a long while. Mr. Honda was tall, but still shorter than Alfred himself; he had black short hair and brown-black eyes. He was kind, but quiet. There were many rumors that the Japanese man was bedding a business partner from China, against his marriage. Alfred knew better to keep quiet when they approached the longtime friend. "Konichiwa, Kat and Alfred," he said smiling. Alfred waved and smiled as Kat started up immediate conversation with the older man. Alfred was about to join in when he heard the chilling voice of his mother.<p>

Rachel glided up the stairs with grace of a ghost. She had long flowing blonde hair and icy blue eyes with an even colder smile. Alfred had inherited her blonde hair, but everything else he was gifted from his father. "Alfred, how nice to see you could make it, go Natalia is waiting for you on the dance floor," she said. That's it no hi, no how have you been, just an act. Natalia was Mr. Honda's adopted daughter from Belarus. She freaked Alfred, she was creepy and murderous. She was also slightly obsessed about marriage. Alfred descended down the steps taking in the scenery of the beautiful vast back yard. Many noblemen and ladies he recognized from all the events he attended. "Ahh, Alfred I am so glad you made it," Natalia slinked up taking Alfred's arm immediately. Alfred wanted to shove her away and run, but instead faked his best smile apologizing for being late.

Once they were on the floor, they began to dance like everyone else, slow and quiet. Alfred peered up at the sky watching the birds go by. He began to imagine the wind in his face and feeling weightless when hit something with a large thud. He stopped to realize that it was another dancer. "Oh I am so sorry I'm very distracted to day please forgive me," he said as the dancer continued on their way. Natalia spun Alfred around on his heels giving him a death glare. "What is wrong with you, you're very off today," she said as they continued the dance. Alfred looked at her in her blue and white form-fitting dress. "I was wandering what it was like to fly," he said bluntly. Alfred rested his hand against Natalia's as they stood in opposite directions, side by side. She hissed, "Why would you wander about such an impossible thing?" Alfred simply answered, "My father used to believe in 6 impossible things before breakfast." Natalia scoffed at this as they continued.

When the music ended Alfred and Natalia turned to the direction of the musicians and applauded. When everything calmed down Natalia turned to him, "Alfred, meet me under the gazebo in fifteen minutes," with that she flashed a smile and left. Alfred only had enough time to process what she said. He began to rub his temple on both sides as he turned to find the Vargas twins. They were from Italy. Lovino was the older one with darker hair and a darker attitude. That twin had the mouth and personality of a sailor. As for Feliciano, the younger one, he was more compassionate. He had lighter hair and a bright personality with a slight obsession for pasta and some very obnoxious facial expressions. The two stood in front of them, Lovino was dress in orange and Feli was in yellow. Feli was giggling as Lovino remained angered. "What do you two want," Alfred said dropping a hint of annoyment in his voice. Feli piped up, "We have a secret to tell you." Alfred sighed, "Well if you tell me it won't be much of a secret." Lovino spoke up, "see he has a point and we promised we wouldn't tell so we won't." "True ok we won't tell him," Feli said. Alfred stepped back slightly, "tell me what?" Lovino glared at him, "No we already said we wouldn't tell you so we won't." Alfred thought for a moment. "Alright if you don't tell me then I'll tell your grandfather that you skinny dip in the Karpusi's lake and he's right over there," Alfred pointed towards the house.

The twins shot a look back. "You have to ask Natalia's hand in marriage," Feli yelped out. "You ruined it!" a voice said from behind Alfred turning him by the shoulders to reveal his younger cousin Mathew. He shot them a death glare, which caused them to begin crying and begging for mercy. They started walking back to the porch. "What do you mean they ruined it," Alfred stated more than questioned. Mathew kept a firm arm around his shoulders. "Don't you see Alfred this is your engagement party, why do you think everyone's here," he said it with a smile. "Whoa I- I'm not even sure I want to get married," he said stopping their stride. Mathew gave another smile, "Why of course you will, you will marry Natalia and be as happy as me and Emma, plus you don't want to end up like old Gupta, now do you," he finished giving Alfred a sympathetic look. Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "well no," he said sheepishly. Mathew was about to say something when someone cleared their throat.

It was Mei Honda, Natalia's adoptive mother. "I wish to speak with you Alfred, "she said. Alfred knew it was a demand, not a request. Mei was cold-hearted and headstrong. Mathew wished him luck as he departed, bowing slightly to Mei. She wore a long, pink, bell-bottomed dress with a cherry blossom flower pulling back her long black hair. Before Alfred could respond she started on her way through the gardens, Alfred had only just caught up when she began talking.

* * *

><p>The garden was set up like a maze of sorts. It was filled with beautiful flowers from all over the world. Mei had started talking about Natalia's anger issues when she stopped suddenly, "What imbeciles." Alfred gave her a confused look. "They planted white roses when I specifically asked for red," she said nearing the rosebushes. "You could always paint the roses red," Alfred said. Mei looked at him oddly," what a strange thing to say-," she started talking about Natalia again when Alfred caught sight of movement in the bushes. "What was that?" Alfred asked looking to Mei to see if she saw it too. "What?" she asked puzzled. "There in the bushes I think I saw a rabbit," Alfred said looking about for it. Mei gave a dark smile," oh a rabbit I do enjoy setting the dogs on them." Alfred gave her a sideways look," yeah." She began back where she started as they went along the garden once more. They made it five feet away before Alfred saw a white form run across the bushes. He followed it to the entrance way to see a white rabbit in a purple waistcoat, carrying a watch in its hand, with a slight curl popping up from its head and it was wearing thin frame glasses. Alfred paled as it ran off. He turned back to Mei, "I'm sorry ma'am I couldn't be more interested, but you must excuse me." He took off running after the rabbit before he got an answer.<p>

Alfred ran until he reached the party once more. Beside him sat Gupta who was drinking a dark liquid. Alfred approached him, "Sir, I must ask have you seen a rabbit anywhere preferably in a waistcoat?" Gupta looked up at Alfred, "Now, now I have no time for you and your fancy rabbit, I'm waiting for my fiancée," he said "You have a fiancée?" Alfred asked. "Ahh yes a princess, but alas she cannot marry me unless she renounces the throne, tragic isn't it," he said in an obvious daze. Alfred gave him an odd look," very." Alfred looked ahead to see his white culprit in purple run off again. He started after it. He rounded a corner and started to walk when he heard kissing. He peered off to see Emma in obvious romantic throws with a man who was obviously not Mathew. She caught sight of him and shooed the other man away cleaning her.

"Oh ah Alfred, Eric is just an old friend of mine, ya know," she said approaching him. "I can see you're very close," Alfred said taking a step back. "Look, Mathew doesn't need to know. He's happy and that's all that matters," she said. Alfred backed up further, "I-I don't know I'm not the one sneaking behind his back," he said exiting the secluded area fully. She opened her mouth to say something when Alfred bumped into someone. "Natalia!" Alfred exclaimed as he found her behind him. "Indeed, I see you made it on time," she said stalking away. Alfred looked around to see people had started to gather around the gazebo not too far off.

Alfred swallowed hard. He was surrounded by everyone. Natalia stood in front of him as a painter captured the scene behind him. The entire guests were before them waiting. Alfred took a deep breath as he bent down low onto one knee. He could only hear the throbbing of his heart when he caught sight of something in the distance. The rabbit stood at an entryway to the grounds. He was tapping a clock as if to say Alfred was being timed. Alfred quickly stood up, sending gasps among the crowd. He turned to them, "I-I'm sorry, but, but," he saw the rabbit dart out of sight, "I need a moment," he said quickly before following the rabbit.

He had lost it somewhere, but followed its tracks. He was far from the manor when he stumbled upon a tree. _This is where the tracks end so this must be where it is_ Alfred reasoned to himself. He found that he had stumbled upon a big hole before the tree. He leaned down over it. Before he could cry out the ground gave way, sending Alfred tumbling down into the darkness below.

* * *

><p><strong> So there you have it, I hope you enjoy it, please don't get mad at me about the ships they are temporary, well most of them. So don't forget to review. Byee<strong>


End file.
